The storage of human eye bank corneas for one week would greatly increase the amount of donor tissue available to the surgeon and the convenience of performing a corneal transplant. The desired corneal storage technique should require no special equipment, utilize readily available storage media components, and be easily executed with little chance of technician error. The principal investigator of this proposed grant request has developed a modified tissue culture storage technique which satisfies the above requirements (McCarey and Kaufman, in press). In the proposed project, physiological studies will be performed to establish the viability and limitations of the modified tissue culture stored corneas. The methodology will include penetrating keratoplasties, autoradiography, tissue culture, electron microscopy and metabolic studies. Also, rabbit and human corneas will be compared after storage with the various medium term preservations (modified tissue culture media, serum, and modified balanced salt solution). A very important aspect of the modified tissue culture storage is the possibility of reduced graft rejection with the stored corneas. Studies will be performed to establish the relationship of storage duration and temperature on the reduction of rejection.